


Rehersal Shenanigans

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [6]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Dancing, Ms. Adams is the life of a party, Multi, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Johnny asks Julia to dance during rehearsal, and the rest of the band decided to join them.





	Rehersal Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this when I posted it on tumblr it is now 300 words longer so you may want to read it again.

“Hey Julia come here” Johnny held out his hand and Julia took it.

“Why?” Julia asked. They were in the middle of rehearsal, and the rest of the band was playing a slow song.

“Dance with me” Johnny requested. He put down his drink and took both of Julia’s.

“Sure” Julia stood opposite Johnny and gave a small curtsy.

Johnny laughed “I’d bow except…”

“It’s fine” Julia knew Johnny’s back had been bad the past few weeks (When was it not)

“My lady” Johnny put one hand on Julia’s waist and took her hand with the other. They swayed back and forth a little until Johnny spun Julia across the floor.

“I didn’t know you could dance” Julia teased, following along.

“I didn’t either” Johnny frowned and stopped dancing “When did I learn to dance?”

“Oh” Julia rubbed Johnny’s shoulder to comfort him “You don’t have to remember”

“I know” Johnny shook off the lapse of memory and tightened his grip on Julia’s hand “Where were we?”

Julia was interrupted by the music picking up speed “That’s where we were” She took Johnny’s hand and started hopping along to the music. They danced energetically, spinning each other and laughing, Julia caught a couple of glimpses of the band and was glad to see they seemed to be having just as much fun. She waved them over and walked over to the record player “Come dance!”

Wayne looked a little annoyed that practice was being cut short, until Nick took his hand to dance. Davy hopped down the stairs and over to where Julia and Johnny were dancing “Could I cut in?” He held his hand out to Johnny, who smiled and looked at Julia.

“Be my guest” Julia backed away and ran right into Donny “Oops” She barely managed to catch herself on Donny’s chest to keep from falling flat on her face.

“Sorry Jules” Donny looked a little guilty “I was just going to see if you wanted to dance”

“Of course” Julia smiled and took Donny hand “I always want to dance with you”

“You’re adorable” Donny smiled and pulled Julia closer “I love you”

Julia was about to respond when Donny suddenly dipped her “If you drop me I’m going to-”

“I would never” Donny replied, pulling her up and spinning her in a smooth motion until her back was against his chest. He kissed her on the cheek and Julia took the chance to kiss him on the mouth, they kissed for a few seconds until Julia pulled away.

“This is a bad angle” She explained before kissing him again.

“Julia it’s late, when are-” Ms. Adams was walking down the stairs to the basement when she stopped mid-complaint “I love to dance!”

“Mom” Julia sighed, pulling away from Donny mid-kiss

“No arguments, I’ve been wondering if that boy of yours can dance” Ms. Adams interrupted “You can kiss later when your mother isn’t watching”

“MOM” Julia’s face turned red

“I would love to dance with you Ms. Adams” Donny offered offering Julia a break from her embarrassment.

“See Julia” Ms. Adams teased. She took Donny’s hand and pulled him into a quick swing dance. (Ms. Adams may be old, but she can still dance like she’s 23)

Julia wandered over to Jimmy and Wayne “My mother just stole my boyfriend”

“Doesn’t look like you’re getting him back” Jimmy watched Ms.Adams spin energetically “She’s having the time of her life”

“Why can’t we rehearse literally anywhere else” Julia sighed. Part of her was kidding, but it was still a nice thought

“Everyone else lives in an apartment and doesn’t hate their neighbors” Wayne offered.

“Hmm” Julia watched as Ms. Adams spun away from Donny and started dancing with Davy. She turned to watch Jimmy, who was swaying and hopping, like he wanted to dance, but hadn’t actually made it to the dance floor “Jimmy come dance with me”

“What?” Jimmy jumped a little when Julia talked to him.

“Come. Dance” Julia repeated

“I don’t know how to dance” Jimmy insisted. He followed Julia anyway.

“Come on it’s easy” Julia teased “You just follow the music"

“That’s ridiculous” Jimmy said, but he followed Julia’s lead into the middle of the room.

"Do whatever seems fun" Julia did a quick spin. She stopped and gestured for Jimmy to do one too.

"This is ridicules" Jimmy muttered, but he took her lead and spun around. He stopped a little unsteadily and put his hand on Julia's shoulder "I'm already dizzy"

"Come on" Julia rolled her eyes "You spun around once"

"Yeah, but I'm already dizzy" Jimmy tried to keep a straight face while Julia laughed.

"Is Jimmy being lame?" Davy asked from where he was now dancing with Ms. Adams (Per her request)

"A little" Julia poked Jimmy's shoulder "He doesn't want to dance"

"I've got it" Johnny offered. He held his hand out to Jimmy with a flourish "Dance with me"

Jimmy blushed a little and looked at Julia to make sure she was oaky with it "Dance with him you sap" Julia pushed Jimmy away so he practically fell against Johnny's chest.

"You're hand goes here" Johnny explained, taking Jimmy's hand and putting it on his shoulder "I'm leading because you have no idea how to dance"

"Fantastic" Jimmy whispered. He was a little speechless, especially when Johnny put his hand on Jimmy's waist.

"Now we basically sway, unless you want to learn some footwork?" Johnny offered

"No thanks" Jimmy declined, he was almost tripping with no footwork.

Julia wandered away to hopefully dance with Donny now that Ms. Adams was dancing with Davy. The band danced until the record ended. There was talk of going home, but they eventually decided to just throw out some blankets and just stay at Julia’s house. Ms. Adams went to bed with the promise that she would make pancakes the next day. And Julia promised to help so they wouldn’t all be burnt and inedible. There was a chorus of goodnights and everyone fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about bandstand at my tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
